elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Учебники (Skyrim)
Прочитав книгу-учебник, вы на единицу повысите соответствующий навык. 'Алхимия' #Игра за обедом (A Game at Dinner) #Маннимарко, Король Червей (Mannimarco, King of Worms) #Песня алхимиков (Song of the Alchemists) #Де Рерум Диреннис (De Rerum Dirennis) #Путеводитель по растениям Скайрима (Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim) 'Изменение' #Дитя Нибена (Daughter of the Niben) #Водное дыхание (Breathing Water) #Ситис (Sithis) #Реальность и заблуждения (Reality & Other Falsehoods) #Лунный Лорхан (The Lunar Lorkhan) 'Блокирование' #Смертельный удар Абернанита (Death Blow of Abernanit) #Зеркало (The Mirror) #Танец в огне, т. 2 (A Dance in Fire, v2) #Воин (Warrior) #Битва у Красной горы (Battle of Red Mountain) 'Колдовство' #Врата Обливиона (The Doors of Oblivion) #Пороговые мосты (Liminal Bridges) #2920, Месяц Огня очага (т. 9) (2920, Hearth Fire, v9) #2920, Месяц Начала морозов (т. 10) (2920, Frostfall, v10) #Заботы Воина (The Warrior's Charge) 'Разрушение' #Ужасы замка Зир (Horror of Castle Xyr) #В ответ на речь Беро (Response to Bero's Speech) #Предполагаемое коварство (A Hypothetical Treachery) #Искусство боевой магии (The Art of War Magic) #Тайна Талары, т. 3 (Mystery of Talara, v3) 'Зачарование' #Руководство по зачарованию (Enchanter's Primer) #Трагедия в черных тонах (A Tragedy in Black) #Двойная тайна (Twin Secrets) #Полный каталог чар для оружия (Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments) #Полный каталог чар для доспехов (Catalogue of Armor Enchantments) 'Тяжелая броня' #Сказание Халлгерда (Hallgerd's Tale) #2920, Месяц Середины года (т. 6) (2920, MidYear, v6) #Каймервамидиум (Chimarvamidium) #Орсиниум и орки (Orsinium and the Orcs) #Рыцари Девяти (The Knights of the Nine) 'Иллюзия' #Инцидент в Некроме (Incident at Necrom) #2920, Месяц Восхода солнца (т. 2) (2920, Sun's Dawn, v2) #Плюсы и минусы черной магии (The Black Arts On Trial) #До начала эпохи людей (Before the Ages of Man) #Тайна Талары, т. 4 (Mystery of Talara, Part 4) 'Легкая броня' #Арьергард (The Rear Guard) #Лед и хитин (Ice and Chitin) #Последний танец Джорнибрета (Jornibret's Last Dance) #Беженцы (The Refugees) #Рислав Праведный (Rislav The Righteous) 'Взлом' #Запертая комната (The Locked Room) #Королева-Волчица, т. 1 (The Wolf Queen, v1) #Основы конструирования замков (Proper Lock Design) #Искусство взлома замков (Advances in Lockpicking) #Пиршество воров (Surfeit of Thieves) 'Стрельба' #Золотая Лента (The Gold Ribbon of Merit) #Урок меткой стрельбы (The Marksmanship Lesson) #Вернаккус и Бурлор (Vernaccus and Bourlor) #Отец Нибена (Father Of The Niben) #Черная стрела, т. 2 (The Black Arrow, v2) 'Одноручное оружие' #О важности места (The Importance of Where) #2920, Месяц Утренней звезды (т. 1) (2920, Morning Star, v1) #Огонь и Тьма (Fire and Darkness) #Ночь приходит в Сентинель (Night Falls on Sentinel) #Этикет булавы (Mace Etiquette) 'Карманные кражи' #Краденые тени (Purloined Shadows) #Вор (Thief) #Эйвар Певец Камней (Aevar Stone-Singer) #Нищий (Beggar) #Руководство умелого вора (Guide to Better Thieving) 'Восстановление' #Против часовой стрелки (Withershins) #Расовый филогенез (Racial Phylogeny) #Исход (The Exodus) #2920, Месяц Руки дождя (т. 4) (2920, Rain's Hand, v4) #Тайна Талары, т. 2 (Mystery of Talara, v 2) 'Кузнечное дело' #Соревнование оружейников (The Armorer's Challenge) #Последние ножны Акраша (Last Scabbard of Akrash) #Изготовление легкой брони (Light Armor Forging) #Сердце Черима (Cherim's Heart) #Изготовление тяжелой брони (Heavy Armor Forging) 'Скрытность' #Три вора (Three Thieves) #2920, Месяц Последнего зерна (т. 8) (2920, Last Seed, v8) #Неопровержимый свидетель (Sacred Witness) #Легенда Дома Крейтли (Legend of Krately House) #Почитатель красной кухни (The Red Kitchen Reader) 'Красноречие' #Танец в огне, т. 6 (A Dance in Fire, v6) #Танец в огне, т. 7 (A Dance in Fire, v7) #2920, Месяц Второго зерна (т. 5) (2920, Second Seed, v5) #Игра торговли (The Buying Game) #Биография Королевы-Волчицы (Biography of the Wolf Queen) 'Двуручное оружие' #Слова и философия (Words and Philosophy) #Легендарный Санкр Тор (The Legendary Sancre Tor) #Король (King) #Песнь Хрормира (Song Of Hrormir) #Битва при Санкр Торе (Battle of Sancre Tor) en:Skill Book (Skyrim) Категория:Skyrim Категория:Книги Категория:Книги (Skyrim) Категория:Учебники (Skyrim)